The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybeans, sugar beets, corn, potatoes, wheat, barley, tomatoes and plantation crops among others is very desirable. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumers. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. The need for finding products that achieve such results continues to be commercially important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,993 discloses triflusulfuron methyl and describes its utility for selective weed control in sugar beets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,765 and 4,405,531 disclose herbicidal salts of glyphosate. WIPO publications WO 92/00377, WO 92/04449, WO 92/06201 and WO 92/19719 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,835, 4,971,908, 5,188,642 and 5,310,667 disclose methods for genetically transforming sugar beets to make them resistant to glyphosate. None of these references disclose the mixtures of this invention.